So That's What It Does
by AwakeAndAliveSpartan
Summary: Not a lot of SHIELD agents know that Coulson is actually alive. It's kind of been a secret. But what happens when Coulson and his team go on a mission that ends up with them finding a dying SHIELD agent? And what if that agent is Agent Clint Barton, Hawkeye? Will Coulson help his former agent and reveal that he is not dead but alive, or stay in the shadows?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Coulson paced the floor of the SHIELD Bus in anxiety. He and his team had been assigned a high-level mission of sorts. A group of SHIELD agents had been attacked overseas by terrorists and his team was to investigate. No telling what could come from this mission.

"Sir." Coulson turned to see Fitz coming into the lounge. "Yes Fitz, what is it?" he asked him. "Just wanted to let you know that the device is ready." Fitz replied. "So what does it do?" Coulson asked. "High-frequency radio wave device. It releases pulses of high-frequency radio waves to detect if objects are hidden behind other objects. It will be perfect for this mission." Fitz explained.

Coulson looked to the strange-looking device, "Good." he said. "Keep it with you. There could be SHIELD agents trapped behind rock or metal we can't see at first glance." Fitz started back towards the Bus's lab, "Yes sir." his Scottish accent piped up. He disappeared down the flight of spiral stairs.

Coulson sighed and plopped down into the beige couch. 'This is taking way too long.' he thought. 'SHIELD agents could be dying and we can't get there fast enough.' As if on cue, May's voice crackled through the intercoms, "We'll be landing at the SHIELD base in ten minutes. Get ready to depart." Coulson breathed a sigh of relief, 'We'll be there soon.' he thought. 'Hopefully not a lot of people have died.'

* * *

The Bus touched down on the single airstrip of the African SHIELD base. Coulson and his team walked out to survey the damage. Ward whistled at the sight of the damage, "Man, those terrorists meant some serious business." he said. Coulson looked to Fitz and Simmons, "Fitz, use those survey bots of yours to scope out the place." he said. Fitz agreed and pulled out the 'Seven Dwarfs' to scope out the base.

The seven drones flew around the base, scanning everything. "Sir, the drones aren't picking any signs of life up." Simmons said, looking at Fitz's computer. "So that means," Skye started. "It means everybody is dead, missing, or got away safely." May finished the sentence for her.

"We've been here for five minutes and the mission already seems to be a failure." Ward said. "Not so fast Ward. This mission was to see if anybody was alive, not to keep anybody alive." Coulson said. "And nobody is alive, at all." Ward retorted.

"Wait just a minute, Happy is picking up something." Fitz cut in. "Happy? Why did you name them like that?" Ward grumbled. "Cut it out Grant." Coulson snapped. "What is the drone finding, Fitz?" Fitz looked at his hand-held computer, "It seems to be a life form, but very weak." He pointed at a cluster of metal and rock, "In there somewhere. Drone can't tell where exactly." Coulson looked at the rock and then remembered Fitz's radio device, "Can't that radio wave thing of yours pinpoint the location?" he asked.

"Oh yeah!" Fitz piped up, quickly pulling the device out of his bag. "It should!" He jogged over the metal-rock mass and pointed the device at it. A series of beeps and pings sounded from it. A minute later a ding sounded. "According to this whoever is in there is right behind this rock." Fitz said, patting the biggest rock slab.

Ward and Coulson walked over to the slab, and with a huff they moved it and threw it to the ground. They had to wait a couple of minutes until the dust settled. Coulson pulled out a small flashlight and shone it on the person. He gulped to see who it was. "Coulson, who is it?" Ward asked. "They still alive, or Fitz's drones gave us a false reading?" Fitz looked at Ward, scowling, "My drones are completely accurate." he said. Coulson started to drag out the body, "Fitz is right, he's still alive." The group now got a good look at the person.

They all froze to see who it was. Lying right before them was SHIELD agent Clint Barton. Otherwise known as the Avenger Hawkeye, and one of Coulson's agents.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own Agents of SHIELD or Hawkeye, Marvel does. So, Hawkeye is found among the devastation. How is Coulson and his team going to help him, when Hawkeye doesn't even know that Coulson is actually alive? How will Hawkeye respond? Most of all, how will Coulson explain the story? Keep reading! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Sir, Agent Barton hasn't reported anything in a while." Fury looked up to see Agent Hill in his office. "What do you mean, Hill?" he asked. "There's been no contact with him for the past eighteen hours. We can't even get a hold of him." Hill replied. Fury frowned, "And when was the attack on the base he was at?" he asked. "Sixteen hours ago."

Fury cussed, "This can't mean that he died or was taken captive, does it?" Hill looked at him, "I don't know, sir. But what do we do?" she asked. "I have a team out there investigating." Fury began. "Then just let them know to look for Barton." Hill said. "Maria, you don't understand. It's Coulson's team. Do you know why I can't send him to look for Barton?" Fury looked straight at her.

"Because Barton thinks Coulson is still dead…." She trailed off. "Exactly. And do you know why that wouldn't work?" Fury asked. "Sir, this is a matter of life and death. I don't expect you not to send help because it would be awkward." she replied sternly. "Hill, Barton's a nice kid and all but he's not at the top of his mental game. He sees Coulson and he'd probably start freaking out, knowing him. He's been edgy ever since he recovered from Loki's control. Look at Selvig. He was caught running around Stonehenge, completely in the nude. He lost it; I'm surprised Barton hasn't either." Fury explained.

Hill turned to walk out of the room, "Sir, please don't restrain the help he needs because of something so trivial." She walked out of the room and her voice still echoed down the hallway, "It's a matter of life and death."

* * *

Coulson had Ward place Hawkeye on the couch in the main area of the Bus. Hawkeye's breathing was shallow and his heartbeat was slow. His body was littered with gashes and cuts of all sizes. "Simmons, do we have a first aid kit for this kind of injuries?" Coulson asked, turning to Simmons. "I know there is a first aid kit in the lab, but it's probably not enough for all of his injuries." Simmons replied. Coulson turned back to look at Hawkeye, "Get it anyway, only address the major wounds." Simmons ran off to the lab.

"Sir, how is this going to work?" May asked. "What's going to work?" Coulson replied, looking to her. "Sir, I mean that as far as I know, he still thinks you're dead. You bring him into the plane and try to treat him, even though he doesn't even know you are alive." she said. Coulson frowned, "I'll work on it." Simmons came back with the medical kit. "Simmons, you're our biological expert, can you address his wounds?" Coulson asked. "I'm not medical, but I do have a good bit of experience." Simmons replied. "Good, patch up those big wounds. I'll be in my office in case Fury or somebody decides to call." Coulson said, walking off.

Simmons started to attend to Hawkeye's wounds, "Fitz, Skye, can you help me? I'm pretty sure Ward wants a nap." she said, looking at Ward. "I would usually take that as an insult, but I do want some sleep. And I'm no good at that medical junk." he replied, plopping into a chair.

"Of course." Fitz grumbled, walking over with Skye. They kneeled down next to the couch. "That's a lot of cuts." Skye commented, as she saw May walk to the front of the Bus. "Yes, it is." Simmons replied, "And I hope he doesn't decide to somehow wake up before we are finished."

* * *

Hawkeye woke with a start a couple hours later. He groaned, trying to prop himself up on the couch he was on. His body hurt all over. Finally, he managed to sit up right. He looked around the room, 'Where am I?' he thought. He looked behind him to see a giant SHIELD logo on the wall. 'Good, at least it's SHIELD.' "Hey, you're up." Hawkeye turned to see a male, he guessed agent, getting up from a chair across from him. "Where am I?" Hawkeye asked. "And who are you?"

The agent laughed, "I'm Agent Grant Ward. You can say you're on a mobile SHIELD base, found you in some rubble almost dead at the African base." he replied. "Or I guess Fitz technically did." He was pointing behind him to a small, short-haired man coming into the room with two women.

"Technically it was the drones." Hawkeye noticed that Fitz had a Scottish accent. "You built them." one of the women, who seemed to be British, stated. "Of course I did." Fitz replied.

Ward pointed to the three agents, "That's Agent Leo Fitz, Agent Jemma Simmons, and Skye, whatever she is." he explained. "Technically I'm a SHIELD agent too, Grant." Skye teased. Ward only shook his head. Hawkeye introduced himself as well, "I'm Agent Clint Barton." he said awkwardly. "Everybody knows who you are in SHIELD." Fitz said. "You're one of the best agents and an Avenger as well." Hawkeye frowned, "Guess I didn't need to introduced myself." he grumbled. "Ward, how is.." a voice began from the other side of the room. Hawkeye looked up to see who it was, but froze in fear and confusion. His face was drained of all living color, and only one word escaped his cut lips, "Coulson?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I don't own the Avengers or AoS, Marvel does. So, Hawkeye now sees Coulson, fully alive and well, standing right in front of his eyes. How's he going to respond. Fury doesn't want Hawkeye to find out, but he does anyway. Where is this all gonna go? Keep reading! PS: The part about Selvig is taken from Thor: The Dark World. That does actually happen in the movie. He is caught on camera streaking around Stonehenge and never seems to have pants on... ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

Romanoff walked into Fury's office, followed by the other Avengers. "You wanted to see us?" she asked. Fury looked at all five Avengers, "I'm afraid I have some bad news." he said. Stark looked at Fury's eyepatch, "What is it Cyclops?" he asked. "Barton may be dead." Fury replied.

"What do you mean, 'may be'?" Banner asked from the corner of the room. "We haven't heard anything from him since before the attack on the African base." Fury tried to explain. "And that's where he was, wasn't it?" Rogers asked, not a lick of emotion on his face. "Yes. We don't know if he is alive, dead, missing, or captured." Fury replied.

Thor gripped Mjolnir. "Can't you send out recon teams?" Romanoff asked, she was clearly distressed. "I'm trying. But for now, go back to whatever you were doing. I'll let you know if something pops up." Fury stated. Stark grumbled and walked out of the room, Avengers following, "You better find him. Don't want to lose _another _agent."

* * *

Hawkeye stared in disbelief at Coulson, "H-H-How?" he stammered. "Barton, I can explain." Coulson said, walking over. "You died. Loki killed you." Hawkeye gaped. "I did die, for like a minute or something like that." Coulson replied. "But why did Fury tell us that you _were _dead?" Hawkeye asked.

"He said it was to give you guys a push." Coulson replied. "Where were you for the past year?" Hawkeye was still clearly confused. "Spent some time in Tahiti recovering, it sure is a magical place. Then I was assigned to these guys a couple months later. Fury gave me this plane to use, told me I was to work with them, and then sent me off." Coulson explained.

Hawkeye frowned, he was now trying to hold back anger, "How come I, of all people, never knew that you were still alive?! Why was I never told?!" he demanded. "Still not quite sure why. Once I was better I wanted to try and talk to you and Romanoff, Fury didn't let me. Then I got consumed by this task and didn't ever have the time to." Coulson replied, trying to calm him down.

"You could've tried to." Hawkeye grumbled. Coulson only laughed and turned to Ward, "Has May said when we will land?" he asked. "No. Not yet." Ward replied. Hawkeye looked dumbfounded, "_May?_ As in _Melinda May? _She's on here?" he asked. "She's the pilot." Fitz stated. "Ok then. Where are we headed?" Coulson shook his head, "Helicarrier." he replied. "Does Fury know you found me?" Hawkeye asked. Skye coughed and looked at Coulson. "Ah, no." Coulson said. "Why?!" Hawkeye demanded.

"Actually what we are doing is supposedly against the Director's orders." Simmons said. "What? Fury didn't want you to find me?" Hawkeye asked, glaring at Coulson.  
"From what I could take from it, yes. I don't know why though. It's like he never wants to find out that I'm alive." Coulson responded. "Of course he did." Hawkeye grumbled. "But when do we get back to the Helicarrier? I have a bone to pick with Fury."

* * *

"Did anybody survive the explosion?" a gruff, Russian voice asked. "I think only one did, sir." A Romanian accent replied. "Who?" the Russian asked. "Unfortunately, the one person we wanted dead. Clint Barton." Romanian replied. Russian cussed, "Of course. Where is he now?" he asked.

"Scouts have said that a group of SHIELD agents rescued him." Romanian said. Russian grinned, "Then storm the Helicarrier, the Legion of Doom will not fail. Clint Barton will die."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own the Avengers or AoS, Marvel does. Coulson explains to Hawkeye what had happened to him. What will Hawkeye say to Fury? And what the heck is the Legion of Doom? And will Fitz ever get his monkey assistant? (Reference to episode three of AoS) And someone tell the Agents of SHIELD to stop popping up as an advertisement on this website! Keep reading! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The small transport jet landed on the deck of the Helicarrier. The hangar door opened to three Medical agents and Fury. Fitz and Ward stepped out with Hawkeye. The others, and even Coulson, had stayed behind. Fury nodded to Fitz and Ward, signaling that he had him. Hawkeye waved bye to the two agents and they went inside the jet and took off into the sky.

* * *

Fury and Hawkeye walked inside to his office, and Fury dismissed the three Medical agents. It seemed that Hawkeye didn't need immediate medical attention. Fury sat down at his desk and Hawkeye slumped into a chair.

"So tell me Fury, why didn't you ever tell me that Coulson's still alive?" Hawkeye asked, anger clearly in his voice. "That's not the point Barton, there are other matters." Fury replied sternly. "Stop dodging the question!" Hawkeye yelled. "This is about the man that was my S.O. for years! One of the men on this ship I was closest to! Apparently he's killed by Loki, and three days ago he finds me in Africa! Tell me what's going on here!" Hawkeye demanded.

"That's classified Barton." Fury responded. "You are not to tell anybody about who rescued you. Only say it was a recon team." Hawkeye stood in anger, "Why are you keeping this such a secret?! He's alive. So what? Why is this classified? I ought to know!" Fury frowned, "You want to know? Kept it from you because I didn't know how you would react." he replied.

"And why didn't you tell Romanoff? What about Stark, he did sorta like Coulson. Rogers? Banner? Thor?" Hawkeye's anger was rising.

"Technically most of them aren't even SHIELD agents. Ward didn't even know until he was asked to join that team." Fury replied. Hawkeye got up and stormed out the door. His voice carried into the room, "It's all about secrets, isn't it?"

* * *

Hawkeye stormed down the hall filled with anger. He came to an abrupt stop when he ran into someone. He blinked, it was Romanoff. She flung her arms around him. "Clint! I thought you were dead!" she exclaimed. "Fury didn't tell you I was alive?" he asked. "No." she replied. "Of course, Fury doesn't tell us anything." Hawkeye grumbled. Romanoff cocked her head, "What do you mean?" Hawkeye shook his head, "Nothing."  
A figure at the end of the hallway caught Hawkeye's eye. He looked to Romanoff, "Sorry Nat, but I have to go." he said, slowly walking to the figure that Romanoff didn't see. "Clint why? You just got back." she said. "Something I have to take care of. See you later." he replied. Romanoff sighed and went down the hallway.

Hawkeye went up to the figure, "Coulson, I thought you stayed on the Bus."

Hawkeye went with Coulson into a spare, small conference room to talk. "What did Fury say?" Coulson asked. "Nothing." Hawkeye snorted. "He didn't want to tell me anything. At all. Acted like it was one big secret. Then he told me that he didn't want to tell me because 'he didn't know how I would respond'. Did you know he hasn't even told the other Avengers?" Hawkeye explained. "I knew that much. I still don't know why he's keeping it such a big secret. Yes, I died but now I'm alive. It's that simple." Coulson said. "Is it really _that _simple?" Hawkeye asked.

"No, it isn't. I know I died, but there seems to be something else to the story. It's like he's keeping what happened to me one big secret. But why?" Coulson replied. "They say I went to Tahiti, it was wonderful. But I'm starting to think there's more to it. A lot more."

Hawkeye shook his head, "That's Fury for you. Keeps _everything _from you. No matter what it is." he grumbled. "And how are you going to hide from the others? Romanoff practically roams the ship 24/7, you would be hard to miss." he asked. "I'll try. But I'll probably go back to the Bus after this. I just wanted to talk to you." Coulson replied.

"Ok, good. That's fine." Hawkeye said. "You know me, I'll probably be on the firing range. Look for me there if you happen to need me." he laughed. "Ok will-" Coulson began, but was suddenly cut off. That's when the explosions began.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own the Avengers or AoS, Marvel does. Hawkeye now has no trust towards Fury, at all. Romanoff has no clue what Hawkeye is doing. And what is this explosion? Don't ever bring a Simmon-made sub with you on a recon mission, or Ward will throw it to the dogs! (Episode seven, newest one.) Keep reading! (Is it weird that I live in the South, it's November, and it's snowing outside?) ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Hawkeye woke with a start in a SHIELD hospital room. He looked to see that the other Avengers surrounded him. "Coulson." he blurted out, "Where's Coulson?" They all looked at him oddly, "Clint, did you hit your head? Or are you delusional? Coulson's not here. He was killed by Loki over a year ago, remember?" Stark said.

Hawkeye looked around the room in confusion, "No, he's alive. He's the one who rescued me from Africa." he said. "No, that was a SHIELD recon team." Banner said. "I think you've been dreaming. You've been asleep for two days. There was an attack on the Helicarrier. We think by the same terrorists that attacked the African compound. We found you unconscious in an empty conference room." Romanoff explained.

"No. I swear I saw him." Hawkeye said, trying to figure out what was going on. "Clint, give it up." Rogers said. "Coulson is _dead_, he's not here. You either dreamed it, or you were hallucinating. Give it up." They all turned toward the door, "It seems the archer needs some rest." Thor commented. They walked out of the room, Romanoff spoke up, "Yes he does, Thor. Yes he does."

Hawkeye frowned, leaning back into his pillow, 'Did I really imagine Coulson? Was it all a dream? But where did those other people come from?' he thought. 'Pull yourself together Barton. Coulson is not alive, he's dead. I'm just delusional.'

* * *

(Two Days Later)

Hawkeye walked through the halls of the Hub. The Hub was another SHIELD facility, serving as the Helicarrier as the actual one was being repaired from the attack. It was a pretty massive place, but not compared to the Triskelion though.

He walked with a slight limp, probably from the explosion. As he walked down the halls, random agents called him 'The Lone Survivor' and 'The Agent Who Survived'. It was true though, he was the only SHIELD agent to survive the African base attack. And word of it spread like wildfire.

He went into a room that was to serve as his temporary room. Nothing special, there was a small bed, a bathroom, computer, chair, lamp, and a TV. Hawkeye placed his small clothes bag on the computer desk and laid on the bed. It wasn't very comfortable, but it would due for a week or so.

* * *

He probably had drifted off to sleep for at least an hour before a knock at the door startled him from sleep. He grumbled and leaned up to see who it was. It was _Ward. _Not just him, but Fitz, May, Simmons, and Skye as well.

They walked into the room and stood in front of Hawkeye's bed.

Hawkeye got up and poked Ward in the shoulder. "Ow! Why did you do that?!" Ward exclaimed. Hawkeye smiled, "Good, you're actually real." he said. "What does that mean?" Ward asked. "The other Avengers think I'm crazy. Woke up in the hospital and immediately asked for Coulson. Told me he was still dead. Then told me I was delusional and walked out. I thought there for a while that I had dreamed the whole rescued. Thought that I had made it up completely." Hawkeye explained.

"And that's completely normal." Skye commented. "Skye, keep your comments to yourself." May said. Skye shrugged. "Where is Coulson?" Hawkeye asked. "Don't know." Simmons said. "What?" Fitz looked around, "Haven't seen him since the attack. He's been gone ever since. We thought you would know something." he said.

Hawkeye shook his head, "That last thing I remember was that I was talking to him in that conference room, then blackness." he responded. "Great, so we have lost Coulson." Ward grumbled. "Ward, what does this mean?" Skye asked, looking nervously at her S.O. "Skye, it means that Coulson is either missing, dead, or captured." Ward said. "And he's most likely captured, because Barton was the only one found in that area."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own the Avengers or AoS, Marvel does. The Hub is from episode seven of AoS, and the Triskelion is mentioned in the episode as well. So Hawkeye is not delusional, but the other Avengers still think he is. Can they come to terms with him? And Coulson is missing? Is he dead or can the rag-tag team find him before it's too late? And never let Simmons shoot Sitwell with a high-tech tranquilizer gun while helping Skye with finding a redacted file. (Episode seven.) Keep reading! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Coulson woke with a start in an unknown place. He got up with a groan. His body hurt all over, and he was on some kind of thin wall bed thing. He had no clue what had happened, he only remembered talking to Hawkeye and then an explosion.

He looked around the small room. There was only a bed, a small, rusty sink, and a nasty looking toilet. 'A cell,' he thought. 'I've been captured. But by who?' Coulson looked out of the door's very small window. He only saw a dark, stone hallway with other doors. There was nothing to tell him where he was.

There was a massive, startling bang on the door. Coulson jumped back, not sure of what to do. The door swung open and a massive man followed by two heavily-armed guards. "So, you're awake." The first man was Russian, he had a very thick accent. Coulson stepped back, "Yeah, so? Who are you?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the two guards. The Russian laughed, "I am Ivan Rankov. Leader of you what you would call, the Legion of Doom." he purred.

Coulson frowned, "Legion of Doom?" he asked. "It's what you would call a 'hitman' organization. We want someone dead, we kill them. Or someone pays us to kill. Mostly targets of high value, senators, ambassadors, and others." Rankov replied. "And why do you want me?" Coulson responded. "You are not out target. You are merely bait."

Coulson cocked his head, "What?" Rankov laughed, "What I mean, you are not the one we are targeting to kill. You are the bait for someone else. And you probably know who I am talking about. Don't you?"

* * *

Hawkeye followed the group of five into one of the Hub's conference rooms. They all sat down at the table. "So, who took Coulson?" Hawkeye asked, looking at Ward. "We don't know. But we have a clue. Skye found a flash drive with a logo of a snake eating an eagle on it. We think it's something." Ward replied.

Skye peeked around from her computer, "And I'm trying to hack it now. It seems to have a stronger firewall than what SHIELD has. But it's still no problem for me." She started typing away at her computer again.

"But why though?" Fitz said. "That's the one question. Why did it happen?" Skye suddenly gasped from her computer, "Guys, you need to see this. Apparently Coulson has been taken by a group called the Legion of Doom. They are a hitman group, they kill targets of high value. They are either paid or do it themselves." she explained.

"A hitman group?" May asked. "Oh that's just great." Simmons said. "Funny thing is these plans say to kidnap a person that is of high value to target. It's like they didn't want Coulson dead." Skye said, examining the plans on the flash drive.

"Why would they take him though?" Ward asked. "A person of high value to the target? Who keeps Coulson in high value?" Skye muttered. Fitz looked around, then to Hawkeye, trying to piece it all together. "They weren't looking to kill Coulson. He's bait for someone else. And the last person to see Coulson was?" he asked. Everybody turned their attention right to Hawkeye. "Was me." he muttered. "Coulson wasn't their target, I'm their target. I'm the one they want dead."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own the Avengers or AoS, Marvel does. Coulson is alive for now. And Hawkeye figures out he's the one the Legion of Doom wants dead. But why do they want him dead? That's the one big question. Can Hawkeye get Coulson's team to locate Coulson and rescue him, before the other Avengers brand him as delusional and maybe even schizophrenic because of the so-called hallucinations? Keep reading! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"So where is he?!" Coulson didn't flinch as the Romanian pointed a double-barreled shotgun straight at his chest. "I'm sorry. Who are you?" Coulson said, without a lick of emotion. The Romanian laughed, "Be glad that Rankov isn't in here. You would be dead by now. I'm his right-hand man, and also a master at torture and interrogation. My name is Nicolae."

Coulson raised an eyebrow, "Just Nicolae? No last name?" he asked, still cornered on to the small, dirty bed. Nicolae frowned, "You aren't answering my question!" he roared. "Where is he?" Coulson twisted his lip, "Where is who?" he asked mockingly. "You know who I am talking about! Clint Barton! Where is he?!" Nicolae roared back.

'Cant let them get to Barton.' Coulson thought, looking at the shotgun in Nicolae's hand. 'Better me than him.' "Don't know." Coulson replied. "How do you not know?! You were on that Helicarrier with him at the time of the attack!" Nicolae exclaimed, raising the shotgun. "I know that. Don't know where he is _now._" Coulson replied. "Can't help you here." Nicolae growled and fired a shotgun shell into Coulson's shoulder. Blood spurted from the wound and covered his suit. Coulson gritted his teeth in pain.

Nicolae turned to the iron door. "I know you'll eventually tell me. You know where Barton is at." He opened the door. "Let's just hope you don't die from blood loss." his Romanian accent purred, as he walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Coulson collapsed over onto the bed in pain. The pain in his shoulder was unbearable. He only lasted about ten minutes until he lapsed into unconsciousness from the burning, horrible pain.

* * *

Hawkeye raced down the halls of the Hub looking for the armory. But he was stopped in his tracks by the other five Avengers. "Clint, what's the rush? You just got out of the hospital, you need to take it easy." Romanoff said. "I'm in a hurry, no time to talk." Hawkeye replied.

"You still hallucinating?" Stark laughed. "No. I _wasn't _hallucination. Coulson _is _alive. He's been kidnapped." Hawkeye shot back. Thor looked at him, "Really?" he asked. "Clint, you've probably been having some bad dreams. The dreams are probably somehow leaking into your reality and warping your thoughts. Get some rest. Maybe see Psych." Banner said.

"I'm not going mental!" Hawkeye yelled. "Coulson _is _alive! He and his team rescued me! He was with me before the attack on the Helicarrier!" Rogers frowned, "Team?" he asked. "Coulson has a team! There are five agents in it!" Hawkeye exclaimed. Romanoff came up to him, "Clint, you're not well. Go get some rest and maybe talk to Psych. You're probably just exhausted and that's causing you to hallucinate and be delusional." she said calmly.

Hawkeye shoved past the group and down the hallway, "I'm not mental. I know what I am talking about. Coulson is alive. He's been kidnapped. I'm, with some help, going to save him." He disappeared down the hallway leaving the other five Avengers standing in confusion.

* * *

Fury looked at his computer as a knock sounded at the door. He looked up to see Agent May. "What do you want Melinda? I'm kind of busy." Fury said. "It's about Coulson." she replied. Fury tensed, "What about him?" he asked. "The reason why he hasn't been seen for a couple of day is that he was kidnapped." May replied.

Fury shot up, "When did you find this out?" he asked. "This morning. Skye found a flash drive belonging to a group called the Legion of Doom. Had plans about getting bait for one of our agents. Coulson was the bait." May explained. Fury narrowed his eye, "Bait? Then who's the real target?" he asked.

"We come to believe that it is Agent Barton. Apparently Coulson is somebody really close to him." May said. Fury looked around his office in frustration, "Barton? Why him?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own the Avengers or AoS, Marvel does. Coulson is in major trouble and the Avengers still think Hawkeye is completely nuts! Can Hawkeye manage to get Coulson's team to work with him to save Coulson in time? Or will they be too late? Keep reading! Or should Fitz's prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwich come to the rescue? ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

"Where is this 'Legion of Doom' located?" Ward asked. Skye typed away into her computer, "Uh, their base is located on the outskirts of Moscow, Russia." she replied. "Great, not the Russians again." Fitz muttered. "Cut it out, Fitz." Ward snapped. "Sorry." he grumbled back. Ward turned to Hawkeye, "So, you think Coulson is there?" he asked. "I'm not sure, but probably. It wouldn't hurt to go and look." Hawkeye responded.

"Who's gonna lead this mission?" Simmons asked. Ward looked around, "I would say May would be good, but I think Barton here should." he smiled. Hawkeye arched his eyebrow, "Me? You want me to lead a mission?" he asked. "It seems that this means the most to you. And it's not like I'm asking Fitz to lead." Ward retorted. "Hey!" Fitz exclaimed. The others all laughed at him.

"So, what's the plan?" Ward asked. "I say we go in and scout. Be prepared to fight. We find Coulson and bring him home. Does this seem hard?" Hawkeye explained. Fitz raised his hand, "Will there be any monkeys?" Simmons looked at him, "Fitz!"

* * *

Romanoff looked at her teammates, all in Stark Tower. "Nat, what's wrong?" Stark asked, taking a sip of his drink. "It's Clint. What he said seems odd. I don't think he would make all of that up. He's not like that. Especially something about Coulson." she explained.

Banner looked at her, "And you believe him?" he asked. "I don't know what to think. Clint wouldn't just make something like that up." Romanoff replied. Stark snorted, "You're buying his baloney? I seriously think he needs to be looked at. Look, Coulson is dead. Loki killed him. Barton is just hallucinating and delusional." he said.

Rogers looked to Stark, "Look Stark, don't be saying all that about him until we know something. Knowing how SHIELD is, Barton may be telling the truth. We just don't know." he said. "The patriotic one may be saying the truth." Thor said.

"Look." Stark said, setting down his drink. "We can look into this. But we can't exactly go to Fury. He'll probably say the same exact thing I'm saying." Romanoff looked at him, "And what do we do then?" she asked. Stark looked at her, smiling, "I can probably try anything."

* * *

Coulson groaned and awoke suddenly. He grabbed his injured shoulder, trying to dull the pain. He looked and saw that blood was dried all over his suit jacket. 'Great, and this is dry clean only.' he thought.

The wound was pretty substantial and it was still bleeding a good bit. Any slight movement made it burn like fire. Spots danced in his vision. Hunger roared in his stomach and his head pounded like a drum. 'Please let there be someone near to help. Anyone.' he thought. He started to feel lightheaded, probably from major blood loss.

Death was probably very near for him. Probably right around the corner, on the next block or something. More black spots filled his line of sight. Coulson swayed and fell back over onto the bed. The sudden onslaught of unconsciousness hit him like a train. Only if he knew that help _was _on the way.

* * *

"Sir we really don't know what's going on." May said, looking straight at Fury. "What is the team doing at this moment?" Fury asked. "They are with Agent Barton. I believe they are making a plan to find and rescue Coulson." May replied. "I didn't authorize that." Fury replied. "I know you didn't." May smiled.

Fury looked at her, "You're in this too?" May raised an eyebrow, "It's _Coulson_. Why shouldn't I?" she replied. A knock sounded at the door, it was Ward. "May, ready?" he asked. May started towards him, "I have been." Fury stood, "I do not authorize this! Don't you even attempt! Let me handle it!" he yelled.

Ward smiled at him, "And why should we wait for you, when there is a team perfectly ready to handle it." Fury glared at him. "And I'm pretty sure we can."

* * *

**Author's** **Note: **I don't own the Avengers or AoS, Marvel does. Hawkeye is going to lead the rescue mission, Romanoff is starting to believe him, Coulson is dying, and Fury is being a butt. Can this all work out smoothly? Keep reading! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine **

The Bus touched down in a snowy field in Moscow, Russia. The small team walked out into the snow, all bundled up. Hawkeye looked around, "So, where is the base?" he asked. Skye looked at her tablet she now carried, "It's weird. This says it's right here, but I don't see anything." she replied. Ward looked around as well, "Then it must be hidden." he scoffed.

"Or underground." Fitz added in. "Great. Then how are we going to get to it?" Ward groaned. "I don't have a shovel."

Simmons looked at the ground, "No. There has to be an access panel or a door. Skye, anything picking up?" she asked. "Something seems to be over there." Skye responded, pointing to an odd-looking patch of snow. May walked over to it and brushed away the snow, revealing a metal panel. "Is it a door?" Hawkeye asked. May tapped at it and it slid open, revealing stairs. "It seems so." she said.

Hawkeye started towards the stairs, "No use waiting out here in the cold, come on." The small team followed the Avenger into the darkness, hoping that they could find Coulson.

* * *

Nicolae stood outside of Coulson's cell smiling. He was hoping that Rankov would be proud of him. He had left the SHIELD agent to die, hopefully attracting the one that Rankov wanted. Rankov never told him _why _he wanted the Avenger dead. Nicolae had only joined the Legion of Doom a little over a year ago, he didn't know why. But in that time span, he had quickly moved up the ranks to Rankov's right-hand man.

'Maybe I can be the one to kill that Avenger.' he thought. 'Then I can kill that jerk Rankov. After that, I'll take over the Legion of Doom as their leader. The world should soon follow. First the Legion, then the world.'

* * *

The team was impressed to see that the Legion's base was very high-tech. "It looks as though Stark designed this place." Hawkeye grumbled. "Keep close." Ward stated. "We don't know what kind of weapons they have. A place this fancy is bound to have powerful weapons." Fitz looked around. As an engineer, he admired the structure of the base. He longed to study it, but now wasn't the time. They had to find Coulson.

"Any idea where A.C. could be?" Skye asked. "A.C.?" Hawkeye asked. "It means Agent Coulson." Skye explained. "Oh. Don't know. And this place is huge. But there is bound to be a prison sector or something. We look for that." Hawkeye said. "Uh. Do any of you find it strange that we have seen a single guard or person?" Simmons asked. "I was thinking the same thing." May said.

Hawkeye looked around, "Keep on guard, there could be a trap waiting." he said. "Or we have the wrong place and there is no one here." Fitz said. "I find that highly unlikely that nobody is here, Fitz." Ward retorted. "Just saying." Fitz grumbled. "Still keep on guard. And keep your eyes peeled for some kind of cell or prison sector. Coulson is bound to be there." Hawkeye said.

They only quickened their pace. Time was running out to find Coulson. This base was huge. They didn't know what could be waiting for them around every turn. But Coulson was their priority. And they had no clue where he could be.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own the Avengers or AoS, Marvel does. Sorry I haven't been updating this, I've been working on another story that has been pretty successful. I also plan to start another as well, but I will try to keep this one updated. The team arrives at the base. Time is running out. Nicolae seems to have other plans. And I have no idea what to put here. I will end here. Keep reading! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


End file.
